Call Out to the Night
by Yami-Yugi3
Summary: After coming to Earth alone, seeing his small troop of soldiers die in front of his optics, and hearing his best friend die in battle can Prowl cope with the on going war?
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: All Transformers characters belong to Hasbro. Any made up characters were created by me.

Summery: (2007 movie verse fic) After coming to Earth alone, seeing his small troop of soldiers die in front of his optics, and hearing his best friend die in battle can Prowl cope with the on going war?

"blah" – Normal human speck  
_blah_ – thinking  
'_blah'_ – Comm. Specking  
"_blah_" - Cybertronian speak  
::blah:: - text speak

Call Out to the Night  
by Yami-Yugi3

Chapter 1

It was a dark and rainy night when a new arrival from Cybertron came to Earth. Shaky legs quivered as a damaged frame tried to move. At that moment the small group of Autobots arrived at the landing site. "Primus..." Optimus said "Prowl..."

Sam and Mikeala stayed close to Bumblebee as Ratchet raced towards the damaged mech. "_Easy Prowl._" Ratchet spoke in Cybertronian as he steadied him.

"_W-Where's Jazz..._" the mech called Prowl spoke weakly.

"_He...he died in battle._" Optimus spoke "_I'm sorry Prowl._"

"_...Oh..._"

"Let's get back to the base." Ratchet said "I need to start working on him immediately."

"Bee?" Sam started confused "What just happened? Who is he?"

It was Ironhide that spoke. "That's Prowl." He said "He's our second in command and our tactician. I'm a bit surprised he's the only one here. Last we saw of him he was in charge of another small group of Autobots."

"We'll get to know later." Optimus said "Let's get to base first."

* * *

Back at the base, Ratchet was hard at work fixing up Prowl. He noticed the look Prowl was having on his faceplates. "_Prowl?_"

"_...W-Why do good...m-mechs die Ratchet...?_"

Ratchet was taken back on that, a look of surprise on his faceplates. "_Prowl, don't think of such things._" He said "_I know you and Jazz were best friends..._"

"_...I-It's not just Jazz..._"

"_You mean..._" Ratchet started in shock.

"_T-They all died..._" Prowl whispered sadly "_...A-All of them... I-I led them...t-to their deaths... I barely made it...o-out of there with...m-my spark in tact..._" Ratchet slowly placed a hand on Prowl's shoulder. "_...H-He was just...a-a youngling..._" Ratchet suddenly knew who Prowl was talking about. Bluestreak, a young mech from Praxus that Prowl looked after as if he was the youngling's creator. "_I-I ran the numbers over and over... B-But they still died..._"

"_Prowl, snap out of it!_" Ratchet said as he grabbed Prowl's shoulders "_Listen to your chief medic. No matter what you are thinking it's not your fault. No one is going to blame you on what happened to them. We're in a slagging war for Primus sakes! Casualties will happen and what we have to do is grieve and move on. If Jazz or Bluestreak were still here would they like you being this way?_"

"_..._" Prowl slowly looked away.

* * *

"So that's what happened." Optimus said once Ratchet told him what had happened.

"What kind of slagging 'Con would kill a small group of soldiers and leave our tactician a quivering mess?" Ironhide growled.

"That is in the past Ironhide." Optimus said "I know you would like to take it out on the Decepticons but that's not an option. Right now we have to be there for Prowl."

"You have to help with a lot of the paper work." Ratchet said.

"Wha? You can't be serious. I'm a weapon specialist..." Ironhide started to protest.

"You are also Fourth in Command." Ratchet said "I don't want Prowl to bury himself in paper work in grief. We all know he can be a workaholic and with him being mentally unstable at the moment his work might be the death of him."

Ironhide sighed. "Very well, Ratchet."

"Did Prowl mention what Decepticon or Decepticons did this?" Optimus asked.

Ratchet made a sighing sound from his intakes. "Sadly no he didn't."

"Where is Prowl anyways?"

"Still in Med Bay." Ratchet said "I told him to get some rest. I just hope he takes my advice instead of doing something stupid."

* * *

Bumblebee was walking down the hall, passing the Medical Bay when he heard a terrible crash from within. Bumblebee got worried as he slowly opened the doors. "Prowl?" His voice processor was still static-y and would at times go out because he hadn't used it in so long. His optics widened in shock and surprise when he saw Prowl over by Ratchet's supply cabinet with the contents all over the floor. Prowl was sitting in the middle of the mess, some of the welding that was on his frame came undone and was leaking small amounts of Energon and coolant. Bumblebee ran over to him. He was about to ask Prowl what happened when his voice processor gave out again. ::Prowl! What happened?:: Bumblebee sent a text message instead.

Prowl slowly looked up at him from staring at the floor. "B-Bee...?"

Bumblebee nodded. ::Are you okay? You want me to get Ratchet?::

"I-I'm fine..." Bumblebee noticed the way Prowl's door wings were moving.

::Maybe I should get Ratchet.::

"N-No, please..."

::You're hurt...::

Prowl sadly looked up at him. "B-Bee, don't tell Ratchet..."

Bumblebee looked worried at him. He had looked up to Prowl ever since he was a sparkling being raised by Ironhide ever since he was found. ::Prowl, please. You're scaring me talking like that.:: Prowl slowly stood up but stumble forward, Bumblebee acted fast and caught him before he fell. He sent out a text to Ratchet and before long the medic came back to his domain.

He scanned the contents that was on the floor and nearly growled. "I told you to rest and what do you do while I'm gone? You tried to offline yourself." Ratchet growled. Bumblebee looked shocked and scared as he looked at Prowl.

"W-Who cares..."

Bumblebee looked even more upset. ::I care, Prowl.::

"Y-You're just...s-saying that..."

::No, I'm not.::

"I suggest you listen to him, Prowl." Ratchet said "We all care about you. So stop acting like a slag-tar. Bumblebee, get him back on the berth so I can rework on him." Bumblebee nodded and led Prowl back over to the said berth.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: All Transformers characters belong to Hasbro. Any made up characters were created by me.

Summery: (2007 movie verse fic) After coming to Earth alone, seeing his small troop of soldiers die in front of his optics, and hearing his best friend die in battle can Prowl cope with the on going war?

"blah" – Normal human speck  
_blah_ – thinking  
'_blah'_ – Comm. Specking  
"_blah_" - Cybertronian speak  
::blah:: - text speak

Call Out to the Night  
by Yami-Yugi3

Chapter 2

The following day in a special room on the base to honor the fallen, the names of the soldiers in Prowl's group were put up next to Jazz's name in both human and Cybertronian text. While Optimus spoke to the small group Prowl hid towards the back, door wings hung low. "Prowl?"

He looked up at his leader's voice. "Sir...?"

"Would you like to say something about your men?"

Prowl shook his head and stepped back some more. "N-No sir..."

"If that is what you want, Prowl..." Optimus watched his second in command solemnly. He, like the others, was greatly worried about Prowl. He hoped Prowl would get back to his old self soon. He hated seeing him in so much pain.

* * *

Once the small memorial was over, the small group left the room except for one. Prowl stayed behind in the shadows. Once the last mech left the room, Prowl came out from his hiding spot. He walked slowly towards the plaques that were on the wall. He slowly ran his servos gently over each name, his frame shaking a bit during it all. Soon he reached the last name. "...Jazz..." he spoke softly, full of sadness "...I wish... I wish you were here... Y-You'd know what was best..." Prowl then felt something wet on his faceplates. He was doing something he hadn't done since he was a sparkling. He was crying. He sunk to the floor and laid his head down, letting the tears fall. The explosive fight prior to landing replayed in his mind, making things worse. He could almost feel Bluestreak's helm in his lap again as he spoke his dying words. Prowl cried even more. He was alone, all alone. He subspaced a small scalpel he managed to grab while Ratchet was asleep. He also subspaced a small vile of concentrated high grade. "...Jazz...Blue..." he whispered softly to himself "...I'll be with you in the Matrix soon..." He choked on sobs as he drank the vile of high grade. "...W-wait for me... I-I'm sorry...I failed you..." He slowly brought the scalpel to a wrist. "...The m-most logical way..."

"Ratch, stop yelling," a familiar grumpy voice was heard just outside of the door "We'll find him, okay." Prowl didn't notice as the high grade numbed his senses. He watched one wrist bleed before cutting into the other.

"...Soon..."

Soon the door open and a familiar black mech walked into the room. "What in Primus...?" He started to cut into a leg to make the bleeding quicker. Tears mixed with energon blood. "Prowl!" Old Ironhide raced over to him. He didn't like what he saw. He put his hand on Prowl's shoulders. "Prowl... Prowl...look at me... It's Ironhide..."

"...Soon...very soon..." Prowl whispered weakly.

"...Prowl..." Ironhide sighed sadly. He gently hugged him against him. He then comm. Ratchet. _'Ratchet come to the memorial room sat!'_ "...Stay with me, Prowl. Pull yourself together. We need you here..." he said as he held him as close as he dared, trying to make him feel safe.

"...B-Blue... ...J-Jazz..."

"No, Prowl... Stay here. They want you here... Don't quit on me, youngling." At that moment Ratchet arrived at the room.

"Son of Unicron! You glitch!"

"Ratchet, don't yell. You'll only scare him and make things worse."

"He tried this before yesterday!"

"So? He's mentally unstable. Humans deal with their suicidal patients calmly. Yelling will just make them more anxious."

"You think I don't know that?" Ratchet said a bit more calmly.

"...B-Blue...J-Jazz..."

"...Prowl...please don't...don't let go..." said as he gently forced Prowl's head against his chest. "We need you here... This is nonsense... Come back to us..."

Ratchet watched, taking calm deep breaths. He slowly came over, his anger dissipating. He took out his tools he needed to patch Prowl up. He scanned him for damage and checked his subspace. He managed to clear out a few more viles of concentrated high grade. "...Primus Prowl... You should have told me it was hurting you this badly..." Ironhide was still talking to Prowl gently as he can.

He slowly rubbed his back, a childish gesture for him. He was willing to do anything to keep Prowl alive. "Come on, youngling. They want you to stay here, with us. They want you to be happy... It's okay..."

"...J-Ja..."

"...No...It's Ironhide. You know, old Ironhide... Come on, Prowl. Stay with me..." Ratchet made triple sure he had cleared out Prowl's subspace before carefully taking one of his wrists.

"..."

"...Let them go... It's not your fault... It's not your fault..."

"Stay here with us, Prowl. Everything's going to be fine," Ratchet said as he closed off the severed lines and carefully wiped away the energon. Prowl suddenly shut down into recharge mode right there in Ironhide's arms. Ironhide freaked out for a moment, cradling him in his arms. "Relax, he's only recharging. He's not dead."

"Ratch, what are we going to do?" Ironhide asked. He was surprised that he himself was scared on what was going on with Prowl.

The CMO sighed. "All we can do is encourage him and make him feel wanted. The more he realizes he has loved ones HERE, the more he'll want to live. Then, we wait for his spark to heal."

"How long will that take?"

"As long as it needs to. It took me at least an earth month to accept the fact I couldn't bring Jazz back. Matters of the mind and soul take longer than any physical injury."

"What if he tries to do this again?"

"He might, he might not. I'm not leaving him alone anymore. We're all going to come together and take turns keeping an eye on him." Ironhide nods in agreement as he looked down at the sleeping tactician in his arms.

"That should do it," Ratchet said as he finished. "Come on. I have a special set up in Medical. You want to take the first watch?"  
"I might as well," Ironhide said sadly.  
Ratchet sighed as they left the room. "I wish I could fix this as easily as a broken arm or dented armor."

"To see his whole troop deactivate before his optics..."

"Is horrifying. I've seen tragedy too much in my lifestream. I know what it's like. There were times I blamed myself for the deaths of my patients. I realized that I couldn't do that. I had to keep living to save other lives. I was needed. It helped that I had friends too," he said with a solemn smile.

"Prowl don't have too many friends..."

"Ah, but those he DOES have care very much about him. That will be enough," Ratchet smiled as they continued down the hall. Once inside Medical Bay, Ratchet led Ironhide to the far back of the room. He opened one of the three quarantine rooms. Ironhide was about to protest but the luxury berth, the sound system, private energon dispenser, and stack of data pads told him other wise.

"I thought you said you didn't want him to be a workaholic?"

"Oh, he won't be. I was hoping I'd never have to use this room. It has the best comforts, but it's also connected directly to my office security system. I designed it in case someone were to have a mental break down or for cases as severe as Prowl's. It's what the humans would call a 'mental hospital'. He won't be able to hurt himself in here, especially if he has company."

"I see."

"Lie him down and let him rest. I need to get back to work and put a new lock on my cabinets."  
"I'll stay and keep first shift."  
"Alright. I have to lock you in. Just send me a comm. link when you need out."

"Okay." He watched Ratchet leave and locked him in the room. He carefully laid Prowl down on the berth. "Sleep well, Prowl. I hope you have pleasant dreams." He took a seat next to the pile of data pads. He occupied himself, reading some book files. He checked on Prowl every now and then as he slept. He slept mostly peaceful with Ironhide's spark close and the sound of his voice repeating in his processor.

* * *

Weak optics slowly opened. "...J-Jazz...? Bl-Blue...?"

Ironhide put down the book file he was reading and came over. "No it's just me." he said.

"...Iron...Ironhide..." He turned his head away sadly. "...Wh-why'd you...stop me...?"

"Cause you are needed here. We care about you Prowl."

"...NO. No, I'm not... I...failed... I'm...useless..."

Ironhide gently place a hand on his shoulder. "You're not useless Prowl." he said gently "You didn't fail anyone."

He weakly slapped the hand away. "I AM use-less!" he cracked weakly. "...I...I let them...let them die! I failed them!"

Ironhide growled, growing sick of this. He slapped him hard. "STOP THIS NONSENSE!" Prowl looked shocked and a bit scared as he looked back at him. "You're a slagging idiot! You think I'd be wasting my time here if I thought you were useless. Primus Prowl, there are others still alive that slagging care about you!"

"..."

Ironhide sighed. "...I...I'm scared for you..." Prowl blinked in confusion at him. "Today...it scared me that you could have died if Ratchet didn't come as fast as he did..."

"...Y-you're...scared...for me...?" Ironhide nodded. Prowl just turned away. Why did he keep letting everyone down?

"Prowl..."

"..."

Ironhide sighed. "Alright... You can be that way, but I'm not going anywhere for awhile." The door opened to Ironhide's surprise. Ratchet walked in.

"Ratchet?"

"Just coming to check on him." Prowl weakly looked over.

"Hello, Prowl."

"..." Ratchet sighed. This wasn't going to be easy, but he knew that. He came over to the berth and started checking Prowl over. Prowl barely moved as he scanned him. "...Wh-why...? Wh-why...did you let...Jazz die...?"

Ratchet sighed. "I just couldn't get to him in time in the last battle..." he said "He did save us some time though."

"...J-Jazz..."  
Ratchet sighed, trying not to get angry. "I did what I could. We were staring down Megatron and trying to protect an innocent population of people. I tried to save him when we got this base. There was nothing I could do. Sometimes, even when you do everything right, Primus takes them anyway."

"..." Prowl started to cry. Ratchet finished his work and put a hand on Prowl's shoulder.

"I know how you feel. I know it's hard to let go, but you have to. They'd want you to be happy."

"..."

"Prowl...it's not your fault..." Ironhide came over too.

"...Y-Yes it is..." Prowl whimpered "...I-I'm smarter then Starscream...b-but..."

Ratchet took a deep breath, swallowing his retort. "...It's not your fault..."

"Wait...Starscream did it?" Ironhide asked.  
"... ...H-He had help..." Ironhide sat down on the berth on Prowl's other side. He put a gentle hand on Prowl's helm.

"What kind of help?" asked Ratchet.

"..."

"Prowl..." the CMO started. "It's not your fault. Tell us what happened. Take your time."

"...T-The Stunticons..."

Both mechs gasped. "...No..." Ironhide almost whispered. "...We...we don't have any of our combiner teams yet..."

"..."

_'Nice one, Ironhide!'_ "It's okay, Prowl..."

'_Sorry Ratch._' "Those five are ruthless. No one blames you, Prowl," Ironhide said, trying to reassure him.

Prowl broke into sobs. "...I-I...f-eel so...useless...I...c-couldn't save them..."

"Prowl, you know as well as anyone how dangerous they can be." Ironhide said.

"...sob..."

Ironhide slowly started to rub his helm. "It's going to be alright."  
"It's not your fault," Ratchet said gently.

"Ironhide, thanks for your time. I'd like to spend some time alone with him."

"Are you sure Ratchet?"

"Yeah. While you're gone, see if Bumblebee wants to see him. I'm sure he's worried sick about him."

"Okay Ratchet." Ironhide said as he turned to leave "Get better Prowl, okay?"

"That's up to Prowl," he said with a solemn smile. Ironhide just nods before he leaves the room, closing the door behind him. It locked with a click. Ratchet went over and took the desk chair. He pulled it up beside the berth. "Prowl...you have to let it go. It's not your fault."

"...Y-Yes it is..."

"...No..." Ratchet sighed, trying to keep a gentle tone. "It's not. You did everything you possibly could. It's not your fault."

"...B-But..."

"It's not your fault," Ratchet replied, placing a hand on his shoulder and back.

"..."

"Look at me, Prowl. It's not your fault."

"..."

"...Prowl... Prowl, please look at me." Prowl finally looked slowly towards Ratchet. He smiled.

"..."

"Bee's worried about you," he said, still smiling a bit. "Everyone here is." Prowl began tearing up again. "It's not your fault, you did what you could."

"..."

"Prowl, it's not your fault. Stop blaming yourself for what happened."

"...B-But..."

"But what? You can tell me."

"…"

"Please, Prowl. Just talk to me. I'm here to listen."

"...I...I feel like...th-there's more...I could have done..." he choked, tears collecting in a small pool on the berth by his head. "J-just one last...calculation..."

"I know... I've felt like that too. There's nothing you could have done, Prowl. Decepticons show no mercy. You did your best. It's not...your fault." Prowl tried to choke back sobs. "It's. Not. Your. Fault," Ratchet spoke slowly and gently, speaking to the pain in those blue optics staring at him. Soon there was a soft knock on the door. Ratchet smiled at Prowl before getting up. He keyed in the code and opened the door. There standing behind said door was Bumblebee. His optics were a little wet. Ratchet smiled and put a comforting hand on the youngling's shoulder.

"Bee's upset too, Prowl. He's been very worried about you, haven't you?" Bumblebee nodded.

"It's alright, Bumblebee," Ratchet said, gently leading him inside. He sat him down in the chair next to Prowl's berth. Prowl sat up a little bit, staring at Bumblebee. Bumblebee got out of the chair and practically glomped him. He nuzzled into him, crying.

"...I was...s-so...worried..." he crackled.

"...P-Please...d-don't..."

"...D-don't...hurt..._**-crackle-**_..." He just hugged him tighter. Prowl started to cry again. :I love you, Prowl. You're like...like a brother to me... Please...stay here...: Ratchet smiled and quietly left the room. He knew if anyone could help, Bumblebee could.

"...I-I'm sorry, Bee... I-I'm sorry...for everything..."

"...I-it's...okay..." Both cried together, holding each other tightly.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: All Transformers characters belong to Hasbro. Any made up characters were created by me.

Summery: (2007 movie verse fic) After coming to Earth alone, seeing his small troop of soldiers die in front of his optics, and hearing his best friend die in battle can Prowl cope with the on going war?

"blah" – Normal human speck  
_blah_ – thinking  
'_blah'_ – Comm. Specking  
"_blah_" - Cybertronian speak  
::blah:: - text speak

Call Out to the Night  
by Yami-Yugi3

Chapter 3

Both had cried themselves to sleep, Bumblebee curled up next to Prowl. The added presence of a friend helped keep Prowl's nightmares at bay. _**Aww, look Blue. He's getting better… **_smiled a familiar presence.

_**Good, I was getting worried. Prowl had always been the strong one so all this was strange...**_

_**I hear ya. Poor mech... When you think about it, with his high logic and sensitive nature... It's no wonder he's been acting the way he has.**_

_**Yeah... Hang in there, Prowl... It's going to be okay.**_ Prowl moaned happily at Bluestreak's voice. He hugged Bumblebee closer to him in his sleep. Bumblebee nuzzled into him and opened groggy optics. He smiled sleepily at Prowl sleeping so peacefully.

"...I'm here for you..." Bumblebee smiled. "You'll never be alone."

"...Blue..." Prowl smiled. Bumblebee blinked in confusion. "...B-Bluestreak...I'm glad...y-you're okay..."  
_**No. Prowl...that's...that's not me... **_Bluestreak went over sadly to intervene._**  
No! Don't, Blue! Let Bumblebee handle it.**_

"Prowl...It's me Bumblebee."

"...Bumble...bee... Bumblebee?" Prowl asked as he startled awake from confusion.

Bumblebee nods. "You were calling me Bluestreak."

"...Bluestreak... Blue...streak... H-he's gone... I'm...alone again..."

"You're not alone. I'm here. So is Ratchet, Ironhide, and Prime." Prowl started crying again. Bumblebee sighed sadly and pulled him against him in a tight hug. Prowl nuzzled his head into the yellow youngling and sobbed. "Its okay, Prowl." Bumblebee just held him and rubbed his back. "...It's okay..." Prowl sobbed weakly into Bumblebee. "I'm here for you. All of us are here for you. You're not alone, Prowl." Prowl slowly started to calm down. Bumblebee smiled.

"...Th-thanks, Bee."

"What are friends for? You want me to leave?"

"...N-No..."

"Okay. I'll stay as long as you want," he smiled.

Prowl smiled. "I'd like that."

Bumblebee smiled. "Oh! Have you...had any...energon?" he crackled.

"No..."

"Okay... I'll _**–crackle-**_..." He coughed a bit, rubbing his throat. ::Guess it's still healing.::

"At lest you are talking some."

::Yeah.:: he replied as he went over to the private dispenser in the room.

Prowl took the time to look around. "I do believe this is NOT my room."

::Ratchet felt you needed to be here.::

"I see... This is one of the quarantine rooms in Medical, isn't it...?" he asked sadly.

::...Yeah... Ratchet just wanted to make sure you're doing okay.::

"...Yes... I have not been myself..." Bumblebee sighed as he got a cube for Prowl.

"Here, Prowl," he smiled.

Prowl slowly takes the cube. "Thank you."

"Welcome," smiled Bumblebee. Prowl drank the cube a bit hungrily. Bumblebee just laughed and got another half cube full. "I guess...last time...took a lot...out of you..." he said sadly.

"...Yeah..." He took another drink. "I'm sorry... It just...hurt so badly that all I could think of was to be with them."

"It's alright," he smiled as he exchanged Prowl's empty cube for the half full one.

"Thank you, Bee..." he said a bit sadly.

"You're welcome. You'll get better. The pain will subside. I know it took a while to get over Jazz."

"...I hope so..." Prowl sighed.  
"All of us will be here to help." Prowl smiled a little bit as he finished the half cube. Bumblebee smiled back and there was an understanding between them. Prowl's doorwings flutter a bit. Bumblebee smiled and hugged him. ::We all love you, very much. We're your family. We're all here if you need a shoulder to cry on::

"...Thank you..." Bumblebee just smiled. Prowl rested his head on Bumblebee's shoulder. Bumblebee smiled again and hugged him a little tighter. He sighed sadly. It was hard to see his best friend, the one he looked up to as an older brother be so upset and unlike himself. "..."

"It's okay...PROWL..." his voice crackled. Prowl slowly looked up at him. Bumblebee only smiled and cleared his throat a little. "I'll stay as long as you want. I'm here for you." A small smile appeared in Prowl's faceplates again. Bumblebee squeezed him tightly a moment. "You smiled!" he exclaimed happily. This made Prowl smile a bit more.

"Finally got him to smile... I knew you could," Ratchet smiled as he walked in. Bumblebee smiled. Ratchet smiled too. "How are you feeling, Prowl?"

"...Fine I guess..."

"It's a start," Ratchet smiled. "I know it will take some time."

"But we'll be _**–crackle-**_ b-beh-IND...y-you..." Bumblebee smiled, coughing a bit.

Prowl looked up at Bumblebee a bit worried. "Why don't you let me take a look, Bee?" Ratchet asked as he came over.

::Okay.:: Prowl slowly moved aside and watched worriedly. Ratchet sub spaced a small scanner and scanned the area for major malfunctions.

Two certain figures smiled at each other. _**Prowler's actually worrying about someone else for once, **_smirked Jazz. Bluestreak was just smiling.

"Well, there's no serious damage that I can see. I'll have to look more closely to be sure." He injected a small dose of numbing solution into Bumblebee's neck. Both mechs looked at him curiously. "I'm going to be feeling around in there. I don't want you to be too uncomfortable." Bumblebee nods. Ratchet carefully pushed aside some wires and plating and pushed two fingers down into Bumblebee's throat. Bumblebee squirmed a bit. It didn't hurt but it was still uncomfortable. "Relax, Bee. I'm trying to be careful." He felt around until he found his vocal processor. He felt around the part for residue or small obstructions. Bumblebee still squirmed. "Hold on, Youngling. I'm almost done." Prowl watched still a bit worried. "Ah ha. I found the problem." Ratchet pulled his fingers out and gently rubbed the plating and wiring to ease out any lingering discomfort.

"...Ratchet?" Prowl asked slowly.

"There are two small cracks on the processor itself. The cracks are pinching the inner workings from time to time, causing irritation and loss of voice." Bumblebee whined sadly and held his throat.

"Can you fix it?"

"Yes, relatively quickly and easily. C'mon Bee. We need to go out into MedBay. Will you be alright by yourself, Prowl?" Prowl nods. Ratchet smiled. "That's good. Everything you need should be in this room. I'll only be a little bit." Bumblebee worriedly followed Ratchet out of the room, a little nervous. Prowl watched until the doors closed and locked again. "You'll be alright, Bee. I can offline you if you want," Ratchet said gently before their voices faded away.

Prowl sighed as he tried to sit better on the berth. Bluestreak and Jazz came over. Bluestreak hugged him, his glowing body giving Prowl an odd sensation. He blinked in confusion. "...Who...?"

_**It's me, bro. It's Bluestreak.**_

"Blue...so...it was you I heard..."

_**Yep. In the fl-...spirit,**_ he smiled.

_**Primus didn't like ya tryin to take yer own life, Prowler. He sent us to watch over ya until you get better.**_

"...J-Jazz...?"

_**Yep,**_ he smirked as he sat at the foot of the berth in a stylish pose.

"...But..."

_**Like we said,**_ Bluestreak smiled as he hugged Prowl again. _**Primus sent us as, what do you call them... 'Guardian Angels'.**_

"...I-I'm sorry... I failed you, Blue..."

_**Oh Prowl...you didn't fail us,**_ he smiled. _**You protected me the best you could. It's alright.**_ Prowl tried to cuddle into Bluestreak. Bluestreak smiled and held him close. _**Prowl...brother... I know you miss me, but I'm with Primus now. You have Bee... There's people still alive that love you too...**_

_**Blue's right.**_

"...But...it's...it's so hard!"

_**I know it's hard, Prowler. It's always hard to let go of someone you care about. We're in a better place now. We're watchin' ya from Primus above. It's alright.**_

"...But..."

_**We know you love us and you miss us, but there's people here that NEED you. There's people that still love you and care about you. You can't leave them. Who will keep Bee in line and be there for him when he needs a friend?**_

"...I..."

_**Where's Prime gonna get a better Second in Command, Prowler?**_ Prowl sadly looked towards the floor.

Bluestreak moved off the berth and sat on the floor, getting his face right into Prowl's. _**Now, now, bro. Don't get all mopey on me. Come on... You still have LIFE. Live it! Live it for those that love you.**_

"...But...how can I...?"

_**That's what you've gotta figure out for yerself, Prowler,**_ smiled Jazz. _**You've gotta find that funky beat that makes life worth livin'.**_

"...I can't...not without you..."

Both sighed. Bluestreak got up and sat next to Prowl on the berth. He hugged Prowl tightly. _**Brother...I love you... But please...you have to let me go and LIVE. If you won't live for yourself, at least continue living for me. Please...**_

"...But..."

_**...Prowler...**_ Jazz sighed as he sat on his other side. Prowl looked upset. _**Please Prowler. For us.**_

"I...I'll try." Bluestreak and Jazz smiled.

At that moment the door opened and Ratchet walked into the room. He looked worried at Prowl, noticing how sad he looked and almost curled up there on the berth. "I can't leave you alone for five seconds can I?"

Prowl blinked, surely it felt longer. "Ratchet?" The medic walked over. Bumblebee followed behind. He looked at Prowl worriedly. "Bee? You're voice all better?"

"Very much," he said with a solemn smile. "Can't say the same for you." Ratchet didn't say anything but did a quick check.

"At least you didn't try to kill yourself again…"

"…No…" he replied sadly. Bumblebee came over and sat down next to him on the berth.

"…Prowl…I…I know it's really hard to let them go, but we're worried. We want you to be happy again."

"…I…I don't know if I can be…"

"Don't utter such nonsense," Ratchet scoffed.

"I can't just forget it ever happened! I can't forget…forget them…"

"We're not asking you to," Bumblebee said as he took Prowl's hand. He looked weakly up at the yellow youngling. "We just want you to forget about their deaths and move on. Remember the good times you had with them and be happy. Let them go. They're with Primus now. They're not hurting or dying anymore. They love you and want you to live a happy full life. We do too. Please Prowl," he said as he looked at Prowl with a pleading look.

_**Listen to them Prowler.**_

"...Jazz...I...I wish you were here..." Prowl choked, a few tears falling. He held his chest as his spark ached. Bumblebee looked upset as he hug Prowl. Jazz and Bluestreak watched sadly. Ratchet just sighed and decided to leave Bumblebee alone with him some more. Prowl started to sob again.

Bumblebee just hugged him tighter. "...Oh Prowl..."

"...Jazz...." Prowl sobbed harder.

_**This is going to take a LONG time...**_ Bluestreak sighed sadly. Jazz only nodded.

"...Prowl...it's okay. You're not alone. I'm right here for you."

"...It's...It's hard, Bee..."

"...I know...but we'll get through this... Try to remember the good times, okay?"

"..." Prowl nuzzled into Bumblebee.

_**Please, Prowler. Let it go... We'll always be watchin' over ya...**_

_**Brother...please...please don't do this... We want you to be happy.**_

Bumblebee sighed worriedly. "...Guys...I wish you were here to help..." he whispered to the ceiling.

_**We are, Bee. We're doin' what we can. We're lookin' out for 'im...**_

_**We're trying as hard as we can, Bumblebee. We're trying...**_ Prowl went limp, crying himself to sleep. Bumblebee smiled sadly as he gently laid Prowl back on the berth.

"...Prowl... I'm so sorry..." Bumblebee watched him for a little while before going over to the desk to read some of the book files.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: All Transformers characters belong to Hasbro. Any made up characters were created by me.

Summery: (2007 movie verse fic) After coming to Earth alone, seeing his small troop of soldiers die in front of his optics, and hearing his best friend die in battle can Prowl cope with the on going war?

"blah" – Normal human speck  
_blah_ – thinking  
'_blah'_ – Comm. Specking  
"_blah_" - Cybertronian speak  
::blah:: - text speak

Call Out to the Night  
by Yami-Yugi3

Chapter 4

The next morning, Ratchet came in to check on Prowl. He smiled to find Bumblebee fast asleep at the desk. Prowl was sleeping peacefully too. Two glowing forms were cuddled around him but no one could see them except Prowl. Ratchet just hope someday Prowl will get better mentally. Bumblebee woke up and rubbed sleepy optics. "Ratchet?"

"Morning Bumblebee." Ratchet said with a smile.

"Wow! I was here all night. I didn't realize it." Bumblebee smiled to see Prowl sleeping.

"He seems to do better with you around Bee."

"I...I don't know about that..." he said humbly.

"I know what you mean." Ratchet said as he came over and place a hand on the youngling's shoulder "Why don't you go and get some Energon?"

"Okay."

"Don't worry, I'll keep an optic on him." Ratchet said. Bumblebee just nodded and headed out the door. Ratchet smiled sadly a bit after him before going over to Prowl and started running scans. "Everyone is getting worried about you, Prowl." He spoke softly.

- - -

Bumblebee was in the rec room just finishing getting a cube of Energon and was heading to sit down when the door opened and Ironhide appeared grumbling. Bumblebee was just about to ask him what was wrong when two familiar bots were following after him. "Aw come on Ironhide it wasn't that bad." The red one spoke.

"Really? It took the two of you three earth hours after you landed to pick the alt modes you wanted."

"Can I help it if Sunny's picky?" the red bot spoke again, earning a glare from the golden yellow one.

"You're just as bad as me Sides."

"When did you two get here?!" Bumblebee said in shock.

"Some welcome Bee. No 'Hi Sunstreaker and Sideswipe, nice to see you again'?" the red bot named Sideswipe spoke.

"It just caught me by surprise that you two were here is all. I'm glad you made it safe."

"Thanks." Sideswipe said with a huge smile.

Sunstreaker just sighed. "Let's get going, Sides. I want to wash the stupid crud of this mudball off me."

"Awww it's not so bad Sunny."

"The humans are quite interesting and very nice. Most of them anyway." Bumlebee said.

"We haven't met any of those creatures yet. This planet is beautiful though. I've never seen the pretty green stuff and rainbow colored plants."

"You two are full of slag. This planet is dirty, icky, and ugly." Sunstreaker said with a huff.

"I'm sure you will get use to it." Ironhide said with a grumble as he went over to get some Energon "How's Prowl doing Bee?"

"Not so great..."

"What! That old stiff gears is here!" Sunstreaker shouted.

"What do you mean, 'not so great'?" Sideswipe asked with concern in his voice.

"Starscream and some 'Cons killed Blue and some of the others in Prowl's group." Ironhide said "I hope you two don't cause any trouble. Prowl's not taking their deaths too well."

"Oh no... That's horrible..." Sideswipe said. "You think we can visit him?"

"WE? Why should I care? He'll be out of our way for a while."

"Sunny that's mean. Remember all the rotten stuff we did to make him mad at us?"

"We served our time for it. Right now all I care about is getting cleaned off. If you want to go see him, don't let me stop you."

"If you say so Bro." Sideswipe started.

"I do. Later, Sides." With that Sunstreaker headed off to the wash racks.

Sideswipe shrugged and looked at Ironhide. "How do you put up with your brother so easily?" he grumbled.

"Practice." Sideswipe said with a smile.

Ironhide just grumbled and walked over to get some energon. Sideswipe turned to Bumblebee. "So...how bad is he really?"

"He...he nearly tried to offline himself twice..."

"WHAT?" Bumblebee nodded sadly. "Holy Slag! He's never...never tried to... Primus that's bad..." Sideswipe took a deep breath and turned to walk away. "I'm gonna go cheer up that old workaholic right now. I'm gonna bring him some energon while I'm at it," he added with a smile. He waltzed over to the energon dispenser and made two cubes. "Wish me luck, Bee," he said as he marched off towards Medical.

"Good luck, you're going to need it. I just hope Ratchet would be nice enough to let him in."

"Knowing how those two cause trouble for him who knows." Ironhide said. Bumblebee nodded.

- - -

Ratchet was just finishing up checking Prowl when he heard the door in the main room open. He went out of the room to check who it was. "Hey Doc Bot!" Sideswipe said happily.

"Primus, when did you get here?"

"Three earth hours ago. Where's Prowl? I heard he was feeling badly. I brought him some energon."

"Okay who are you and what have you done to the real Sideswipe?"

"Nothing. This is me." Ratchet just stared at him. "What? Don't believe me?" Sideswipe's face fell. "I...I heard what happened. I feel bad for the guy," he said seriously.

"So, where is your brother?"

Sideswipe grumbled and sighed. "In the wash racks. He got a little, what's it called, 'dirt' on him. I think there was some of that stuff called 'mud' on him too."

"Your brother is a bit too vain." Ratchet said.

"You're telling me..." he sighed. "Anyway...is Prowl up for visitors? I thought I'd cheer him up."

"Well he was still in recharge when I left him..."

"Oh, I can wait. You don't mind me sticking around do you? I promise not to be a bother."

"Very well but DON'T touch anything."'

"Twins honor," he smiled. He found a place out of the way to sit. He set Prowl's cube down and drank from his own. Ratchet nods before going back to check on Prowl. He was slowly waking up.

"Awake I see." Ratchet said "How you feeling?"

"..."

"Someone is here to see you." Ratchet said.

"..."

"You know...I'm getting tired of your attitude. Everyone here is worried about you and you're not even trying to get better."

"...I-It's hard..."

"Like slag it is..." he sighed, storming out. _No more mister nice guy. Time for some tough love and a reality check._

Sideswipe had noticed him stomp out. "Doc?"

"Good luck," he huffed. Sideswipe blinked a bit confused before he stood up and headed towards the door from where Ratchet left. Ratchet let the door close before locking it. "Prowl!" Sideswipe said cheerily. "I brought you some energon. How are you?" Prowl slowly looked at him, blinking a bit at him. "What's the matter? Don't recognize your favorite mech? It's me, Sideswipe."

Prowl slowly looked away from him. "...Yes...I know..."

"Hey... What's with the long face? It can't be that bad. C'mon... Aren't ya gonna lecture me or throw me in the brig?"

"...What's the point anymore..."

"Hey! That's not the Prowl I know!" he said as he came over with the cube of energon. He plopped down on the berth next to Prowl and offered it. "Have some, I bet you're hungry," he smiled.

"..."

"...Prowl... C'mon..."

"...No thanks...I'm not hungry..."

"Of course you are. You haven't had breakfast and it's almost lunch time. Besides, you haven't eaten since yesterday. Take it."

"No...I'm not hungery...."

"Well, I'll just have to make you then. Like a little sparkling."

"..."

"Was that a defiant growl?" Sideswipe asked with a grin. He sighed when Prowl was silent. "You really are upset, huh?" Prowl's doorwings lower a bit more. "You wanna talk about it? Sometimes it helps me when I talk about what's upsetting me."

"...Y-You won't understand..."

"Of course I would. It's me you're talking to, not Sunstreaker. Besides, all those years we bugged the slag out of ya? Who better to understand?"

"...."

"Awww... C'mon Prowl. I don't like you like this." Prowl looked away from him. Sideswipe sighed and took a deep breath. "Alright then, you leave me no choice." He walked over to the other side of the berth and sat down. He sat right on top of Prowl. "I'll just have to 'spark sit' you until you snap out of it."

"...G-Get off..."

"Nope, not gonna happen. Not until you stop moping."

"...." Sideswipe just grinned mischievously. He stayed put, not moving. "...Please...G-get off...me..."

"You promise to have some energon if I get off?"

"... ...Y-Yes..."

"That's better," Sideswipe smirked as he got off. He offered the cube again. Prowl weakly sat up. He slowly took the cube Sideswipe had given him. The red twin waited until he started to drink it. "That wasn't so hard, was it?"

"..."

"Hey," Sideswipe smiled. "I'm annoying you. That's great! That means you're getting better." Prowl just glared weakly as he finished off the cube of energon.

"...W-Why do...y-you care...?"

"Because I love you. NOT in that way! You're my friend. Who else would Sunny and I terrorize if you weren't around? I look up to you, Prowl. If I didn't care I wouldn't be here and I would be killing mechs with the 'Cons. But I do care. I know it hurts to lose people. I'm upset about Jazz and the others too, but you know what? I'm gonna live my life and be happy. Moping around doesn't get anyone anywhere."

"..."

"I care because it's what friends, family, and loved ones do. I care because it hurts me to see you hurt." Prowl looked away again. Sideswipe came over and slapped him. "Stop," he said in a stern, but low toned voice. "Stop doing this to yourself. Acting like this WON'T bring them back."

"...I-I know..."

"Then why? What's your problem? Stop acting like this then. What's stopping you?"

"..."

"C'mon, give me an answer. If you know moping around and feeling sorry for yourself doesn't help, what's stopping you? What?" Prowl slowly looked at the floor. "...You're blaming yourself. Is that it? You think it's YOUR fault?" Doorwings lower even more. "It's your fault? That's what you think?"

"..." Prowl looked like he was going to cry again.

Sideswipe slapped him again. "Primus Prowl! That's the stupidist, dumbest thing I've ever heard from you! And you're the logical one!"

Ratchet, Bumblebee, and Ironhide were standing outside the door listening. Bumblebee looked anxious, like he wanted to go in and stop Sideswipe from yelling at Prowl. "Let Sideswipe try Bee." Ratchet said gently placing a hand on his shoulder.

"But..."

"He needs brute force to snap him out of it. Never thought Sides was the type to do it though."

"He's saving you and me the trouble, Ironhide," Ratchet replied.

"STOP THINKING THAT! Logic should tell you it's NOT true!" Bumblebee sighed, watching the door sadly. Sideswipe took a deep breath and tried to calm down, letting his words sink in.

"...I-It's hard to forget... ...T-To see every mech that follow your orders to the letter go offline..."

"Prowl..." Sideswipe said more gently as he came over to him. "I know. We're in a fraggin WAR. You're not the first person to see people die right in front of them. Pit...just ask Ratchet. He's had many mechs and femmes die on his table for the sake of peace."

"...A-And they died because of my battle plans..."

"NO Prowl! They died because of those slaggin' Decepticons. It was the 'Cons that killed them. There was nothing you could do. You did your best and guided them as best you could."

"...I-It wasn't good enough..."

"Like Pit it wasn't! The 'Cons don't give a slag. They attack, no mercy. They would have died even if Optimus was giving the orders. The Decepticons are rutheless." Prowl shut his optics, images of the battle before were slowly coming back into his processors again. Sideswipe gently slapped his face. "Hey...wake up. Don't you go back there."

Ratchet sighed. "I can't be patient about this anymore. It's time to go to the top."

"What you mean Ratchet?" Ironhide ask.

"I'm going as high as I can go with this. Maybe he can talk some sense into him."

"I guess you're right. If Prowl would listen to anyone it will be him."

"Ratchet...is Prowl...is Prowl EVER going to get better?" Bumblebee almost sobbed.

"I hope so Bumblebee." Ratchet said. Bumblebee broke into tears as Ratchet walked off to go to the only other 'bot he could think of.

"Come here little Bee." Ironhide said. He weakly walked over to Ironhide and cried into his chassis. Ironhide gently patted his back. "He'll get better, Bee. It might take awhile, but he will."

"...I-I...I'm worried...for him... Wh-what if...he doesn't...?"

"I don't know. Let's try not to think about that for now, okay Bee?" He nodded weakly. Ironhide sighed heavily. _Let's hope to Primus you DO get better. Or so help me Prowl, I'll beat you for making Bumblebee cry._

- - -

Optimus was sitting in his office working on paper work but his processor was on something else, better yet someone. What could be troubling Prowl so badly? Were his comrades' deaths affecting him that harshly? There was soon a knock on his office door. "Enter."

Ratchet came in, sighing heavily. "Prime...we have a problem."

"What is it?"

"I'm sure even you have noticed Prowl's recent behavior. Sir, it's gotten out of hand. I've tried everything and I'm close to my breaking point. I was thinking...maybe you could go talk with him. You're the only one left that could help."

"I see. How bad is he?"

"...Bad. He barely talks or eats. He spends most of his waking hours moping around in bed. He...he blames himself, Optimus."

"I see why you asked me." Optimus shut down everything and stood up "I'll see what I can do." He followed Ratchet down to Medical Bay.

- - -

Once inside he could see Ironhide trying to comfort Bumblebee. "...This is bad..." Optimus sighed. Sideswipe sighed heavily as he left the room.

"I tried everything," he said sadly. "I tried being funny, I tried being mean, I tried being nice and understanding. Nothing works."

"That's why I'm here," Optimus said as he put a hand on the red youngling's shoulder.

"Prime, sir," Sideswipe said with a quick bow. "I wish you luck. If anyone can cheer up Prowl, it's you." Optimus nodded and headed towards the room Sideswipe came out of.

"Prowl?" he asked as the door closed and locked behind him.

"...Hello sir..." was the weak reply. Prowl didn't even look up at him. Optimus sighed, this wasn't the mech he knew long ago.

"So...I hear you're not feeling well..."

"..."

"Prowl...I heard what happened. I'm sorry. Why don't YOU tell me what happened? It might help to talk about it."

"...P-Please sir...I-I... I don't want to relive it..a-again..."

He put his hands up. "Alright. We won't talk about it."

"...I-I'm sorry I failed you...s-sir..."

"You didn't fail me, Prowl. You didn't fail anyone. You did the best anyone could do. You led those men bravely. Don't blame yourself."

"...B-But sir..."

He sighed and went over to the desk. He brought over the chair and sat down. "I can see this will take awhile," he sighed "You'll just have to tell me what happened. That way, I can decide how best to discipline your failure."

"...I-I see..."

_Take the bait, Prowl. I know it wasn't your fault,_ Optimus thought as he crossed his arms, waiting for Prowl to describe the events. Prowl gulped, his door wings twitching a bit. He slowly took air into his intakes.

"...I-It started out good..." he started slowly "W-We had just gotten your message and were heading to Earth..." Optimus waited patiently for him to continue. Prowl shivered a bit, taking a hasty breath from his intakes. "...W-We barely just past the red planet when....S-Starscream showed up...."

"Continue."

"...H-He wasn't alone... ...T-The Stunticons came as well..."

"A gestalt team?"

Prowl nods weakly. "...Y-Yes sir..."

"What happened?"

"...W-We...." Prowl's frame shook again, he was trying to hold back the horrible memory.

Optimus put a hand on his shoulder. "Try to keep going. I want the truth of what happened." _C'mon Prowl, prove to me that it's not your fault._

Prowl shut his optics again. "W-We..."

"Prowl... I HAVE to know."

"...W-We tried to fight them off....a-and we were winning for awhile... ...U-Until they deiced to combine..."

"In space?" Optimus almost exclaimed.

Prowl nods. "...I-It shocked me too sir... ...W-We didn't know they could..."

"Prowl, look at me," he said sternly. "There's no way this was your fault. I can understand if you fought against them individually. You outnumbered them that way. Combined? In space? There was nothing you could have done by yourself to save them."

"...B-But..."

He grabbed both of Prowl's shoulders and looked him straight in the optic. "No buts, Prowl. You listen to me. There's no way you could take them by yourself. You HAD no combiner team. Even if you calculated and recalculated ten times over, there was nothing you could have done. You and your team were alone with no support. If Ironhide or I had been there, you would have had a chance."

Prowl slowly looked to the floor, his frame shaking again. "...I-I just... ...I just can't get that memory out of my processors sir... I-I want too..."

"...Oh Prowl..." he sighed heavily, pulling his SIC close in an embrace. "I'm so sorry you had to see something like that. I know what it's like. I've been in your position before. I hoped you wouldn't have to see the horrors of war."

"...I-I'm sorry that I...I-I've haven't been myself..."

"I don't blame you, Prowl. It's hard to lose your friends and comrades. I know it was especially hard for you to lose Bluestreak. I can't make it all go away, but I can promise it will heal with time."

"...I-I hope you're right...sir..."

"You can trust me on this. Ratchet and I have seen things no one should see. We find comfort and healing among our friends and comrades. We have to keep living for those we love."

_**See that's what we been trying to tell ya Prowler.**_

__Prowl lifted his head from the Prime's chassis and looked at two glowing forms.

_**Let us go and live for everyone else. We love you, brother. But it's not your time yet. Primus still needs you here. We'll always be with you in your spark.**_

_**We'll be watchin' over ya with Primus, kay Prowler?**_

"Okay... I guess...I'll let you go..." he said, trying to be tough and not cry.

Optimus looked worried. "Who are you talking to Prowl?"

He turned towards Prime. "...N-no one... Just...saying goodbye..." Bluestreak and Jazz smiled at Prowl before fading away and going back to Primus. _Jazz... Blue..._ The pain of them really being gone made him shiver.

"Prowl, you okay?" Optimus asked.

"I...I just...miss them is all..."

"I know Prowl. I know." He just sighed sadly and rested against his leader again. Optimus just sat there quietly, letting his second in command rest in his arms. Ratchet, growing worried, opened the door. Bumblebee followed behind him as well as Ironhide. Prowl looked up from his leader's chassis and looked at them.

"I...I was getting worried. You were taking awhile and it got quiet," Ratchet said.

"Prowl!" Bumblebee said as he rushed over.

Prowl smiled weakly at him. "I-It's okay Bee..." He blinked at him curiously. Prowl let go and Optimus took the hint, standing up and letting go. Prowl then pulled Bumblebee into his arms, still smiling.

"You're okay... You're really okay," he said smiling too.

"...Y-Yes... Sorry to worry you..."

"...I'm just glad you're going to be okay now."

"Yeah, me too. Ratchet, with your permission, I'd like to leave."

"What? Where?"

"I'd like to take Sideswipe up on his earlier offer."

"You...You really want to go for a drive?"

"If Bumblebee can come along."

"Yeah! Of course," smiled Sideswipe.

"Now wait a minute," Ratchet said sternly.

"I think it's a great idea," smiled Optimus.

"Hey! You think he's stable enough t-..."

"I agree," smiled Ironhide.

Ratchet sighed heavily, hands on his hips. "Ratchet, I think some time away from the base with his friends will do him good," said Optimus.

"...Alright... But at least let me check him first!" Optimus just smiled as Bumblebee moved out of the way. Prowl stayed still to let Ratchet work. Ratchet grumbled and sighed. "I can find nothing wrong with him..."

"Cool!" Sideswipe said.

Bumblebee just smiled happily. "Alright then, he's free to go," smiled Optimus. Sideswipe and Bumblebee each grabbed an arm and happily started to pull Prowl towards the door. Prowl smiled too and gladly let them lead him away. Ratchet sighed heavily.

"This'll be great for him. He needs to get out," said Ironhide.

"Seeing this planet will help him appreciate life. It will keep his mind off of things as well. It's good for his health," Optimus said as he looked at Ratchet. "You know it is."

Ratchet sighed. "You're right. I'm just being a little overbearing. He DID try to kill himself twice."

"Don't worry so much, Doc bot," smiled Ironhide. "This is Prowl we're talking about. It's normal to be worried though."

"I suppose you're right."

Optimus slapped a hand on Ratchet's shoulder. "C'mon. Let's go to the Rec Room and have some energon."

"Very well. I guess I can use some energon." Optimus and Ironhide just smiled as they led their old friend out of Medical Bay.

- - -

Bumblebee and Sideswipe led Prowl outside of the base. Both transformed and waited for Prowl. He stood there for a moment, then it dawned on him. He hadn't picked an alternate form. He spent every moment there inside the base brooding about what had happened. "...Bee...Sideswipe...I...I don't have..." He fidgeted on his feet in embarrassment.

"Oh Primus...you don't have an alt mode yet." Sideswipe said "What were we thinking Bee?"

Bumblebee transformed and put a hand on Prowl's shoulder. "C'mon, I know a place not to far where you can get one without being caught." The youngling was giggling a bit as Prowl's predicament.

"Okay." Prowl said with a nod. Sideswipe transformed too, following Bumblebee as he walked off with Prowl.

They soon came to the place Bumblebee was talking about. It was a hilly plain that overlooked a highway. "You can scan the cars from up here. They won't see you from down there as they drive past," Bumblebee smiled. Prowl nodded as he came as close as he can before looking down at the busy highway. He watched the various cars going by, scanning a few that looked interesting. Sideswipe and Bumblebee kept watch and surveyed the area, letting Prowl choose on his own. Prowl looked over the cars. Prowl smiled as a Chevy SUV Highway Patrol Car drove past. He scanned it and transformed.

Prowl drove towards Bumblebee and Sideswipe. "Okay I'm ready." he said.

Sideswipe's jaw dropped a little. "Nice...!"

Bumblebee giggled. "You might want to lose the cop decal for now. You'll startle the humans if they see a cop cruising around with two sports cars."

"But I like it with the decals. Reminds me of what I did before the war."

Bumblebee tried not to laugh out right. "I know but..." He cleared his throat and tried stop laughing. "Just...Just keep your lights and your siren off."

"Bee makes a good point, Prowl."

"Very well." Prowl said. With some configuration of his transformation ability, Prowl put a plain white paint job on the SUV and hid the police lights on top.

"That's better," smiled Sideswipe.

"It won't look so weird to the humans," Bumblebee added.

"But didn't I see that one drive around and humans didn't mind." Prowl said.

"You know, that's a good point too."

"...Yeah... You got me there, Prowl," said Bumblebee. "You can change back. Just keep your lights off." Prowl "smiled" to himself as he changed his alt mode back.

"Okay, cruisin' around with a copper. Let's go," grinned Sideswipe. Bumblebee smiled and transformed.

Prowl followed the two. "So...where are we going exactly?"

"Well, we'll start with a grand tour," said Bumblebee.

"Then we'll just cruise some open roads," smiled Sideswipe.

"Very well." Prowl said. They drove out through the hills and down into the more populated areas. Many humans were doing many things. Prowl watched and observed them. _In some ways, they're no different than us..._

"_We protect them from Decepticons. Some of them help us, some don't know who we are, and still others are afraid of us or hate us._"

"_...Wow..._" said Sideswipe.

"_Really?_" Prowl asked.

"_Yeah. We have their military to protect us. They know who we are and they trust us. Most of the humans here don't mind us. Some of the humans are our friends. They know the Autobots are the good guys. They're sentient, living beings that deserve to live just as much as we do. Optimus helps us do our best to keep it that way._"

"_I would love to see some Bee._" Sideswipe said.

"_Hey! I can take you to see Sam and Mikeala! I haven't been home in a few days. I'm sure Sam is worried._"

"_Cool._" Bumblebee smiled and got onto a freeway to get to Tranquility. Prowl and Sideswipe followed him. Prowl took in the nature around them. He also watched the areas become less populated and more rural. There were a few small cities and towns that could be seen from the freeway.

"Pretty..." Bumblebee and Sideswipe had to keep from giggling.

"What?"

"Nothing," Bumblebee smiled. "Just...you saying the word pretty." Sideswipe couldn't help but let out another snicker.

"What, I don't get to say pretty?"

"It's just funny to hear it coming from a serious mech like you," admitted Sideswipe.

"I'm not serious all the time." Prowl said.

"Oh?" Sideswipe challenged. Bumblebee just waited curiously.

"Why do you think I like to hang out with Jazz all the time off duty?"

"That's a good point, Sideswipe," smiled Bumblebee.

"So, how far are we Bee?"

"Not much further."

"The landscape of this planet is beautiful and interesting."

"Sunny don't think so." Sideswipe said with a laugh.

"That's because he's only concerned about HIS beauty," said Bumblebee.

"I guess you're right." said Sideswipe.

"He doesn't know what he's missing then," said Prowl. Soon three exited the highway.

- - -

They came onto a rural road from the off ramp. "We're almost there, guys." Prowl took in all the families. He studied the homes and neighborhoods. He smiled to see a father playing with his little boy in their front yard. A small pain reverberated in his spark as he remembered Bluestreak.

"Prowl, you okay?" asked Sideswipe.

"I'm fine."

"You sure, Prowl?" Bumblebee asked, sending a bit of calming affection through the link.

"Yeah." Prowl said.

Bumblebee smiled. "Okay, we're here," he said almost excitedly. He pulled into the driveway of a nice, two story house and honked. Sideswipe parked behind him and Prowl parked next to Bumblebee.

Soon Sam came out of the house. "Bee! I was getting worried about you." he said as he came over.

He transformed and smiled at him. He reached out his hand and waited for Sam to climb into it, quickly hugging the young adult human against his chest. "I'm sorry... I was worried about a dear friend of mine that just arrived two days ago."

"You mean, Prowl?"

"Yeah. He was very upset because he..." Bumblebee looked down at Sam and changed to a whisper. "He lost everyone on his way to Earth. It made things worse when he found out Jazz died. He tried to kill himself twice."

"What?" Sam asked in surprised.

Bumblebee nodded sadly. "I'm glad you're okay," he said with a smile as he set Sam back down. "It's okay guys." With that, Prowl and Sideswipe transformed.

"Wow." Sam said.

"Sam, I'd like you to meet my friends Sideswipe..."

"Hey Sam," Sideswipe said with a smile and a wave.

"...and Prowl."

"Hello, Samuel," Prowl said with a respectful bow of his head and an extended hand.

Sam looked up at him. "Hello..." he said "How are you?"

"I'm fine. Your planet is beautiful."

"Thanks." Prowl smiled.

"So you're the one that killed Megatron?" Sideswipe asked.

"...Yeah...I...I didn't mean to destroy the All Spark..."

"You did what needed to be done." Prowl said.

"Thanks."

Bumblebee patted Sam on the back. "It was a tough situation. You only had two choices. You could have killed Megatron with the 'Spark or Optimus."

"What?" Prowl said in shock.

Bumblebee turned to him. Sideswipe was just as confused. "During the battle, Optimus told him if he needed to, to put the 'Spark with him. Sam was caught between the two of them. He had no choice. Kill Optimus with the 'Spark or Megatron."

"I see..." Prowl said.

"Well, at least Megs is dead. Now we only have to worry about the emo freak, Starscream," said Sideswipe.

"I dunno. I wouldn't underestimate Starscream..." said Sam.

"My sentiments exactly," agreed Prowl. "Though, he is somewhat less of a threat."

"Well...I don't care. I'll kick his aft just like all the other 'Cons."

"You're definitely a new guy, being cocky like that," said a young girl as she pulled up on a motor bike.

"Hey Mikeala." Sam said a huge smile.

"Hey," she smiled back. "Glad to see you back, Bee. I was getting worried about you. Who are your new friends?"

"Hi, Mikeala," Bumblebee smiled. "This is Sideswipe and Prowl." Prowl slowly smiled at her.

"You're quite the charmer," she smiled back. "Pleasure to meet you. Any friend of Bee's is a friend of mine."

Sam smiled a bit. "I'm glad you're feeling better, Prowl."

"Thank you."

"He was sick?" Mikeala asked. Sam came over and whispered what Bumblebee had told him. Mikeala looked sad for a moment, but then smiled. "I'm glad you're better too, Prowl."

"So...Bee... I know you didn't bring your friends here just to introduce us."

"Sideswipe and I were showing Prowl around this planet. Sides wanted to meet some humans."

Sam nodded. "That's pretty cool," said Mikeala. There was the sound of a jet flying overhead.

'_Bumblebee! Sideswipe! Come in!_'

'_What is it, Prime?_' asked Sideswipe.

'_It's Starscream and his lackies. Get Prowl back to base and come help. We need back up._'

'_Understood,_' replied Bumblebee.

"C'mon Prowl we-…" before Sideswipe could finish, there was the sound of transforming and a revving engine. Prowl sped off, sirens blaring.

"Geez...what was that all about?" Mikeala wondered as she watched the police SUV speed off. Sam was just as surprised.

"You don't think..."

"I do. C'mon Sideswipe," said Bumblebee. "We've got to stop him before he gets hurt."

"Right behind ya Bee."

"Sorry, Sam. He's still healing from it all. We can't let him go after Starscream by himself. You guys will be safer here." With that, he sped off. Sideswipe transformed and raced after him.

- - -

Prowl was fueled by pure rage as he sped down the highways and freeways. He got a few odd looks from some humans pulled over to the side. "Crazy cop...must be somethin' big goin' down..." Bumblebee and Sideswipe easily tracked him, following his path of confused and/or angry humans.

"This isn't good, Sides," Bumblebee sighed worriedly over the radio.

"...I know..." sighed Sideswipe. "Why did that stupid slagjet of a seeker have to attack now?" he whined.

- - -

Meanwhile, at base, Optimus and the others were fending off the Decepticons from getting any information or energon. "Give up, Prime," sneered Starscream as everyone attacked the Autobots. "I've already destroyed your Second in Command, if he hasn't killed himself already."

Optimus growled at him. "How DARE you talk about Prowl that way!"

Starscream laughed. "Struck a nerve, did I?"

"Take that you slaggin' Cons!" said Ironhide as he blasted a few into unconsciousness.

"Hey!" cried Sunstreaker as he blasted two weak ones of his own. "Lay off the paint! I JUST got CLEAN!"

Optimus stood over Starscream, having slugged him in the face after his snide remarks. "Don't you EVER joke about my men like that!"

"Don't let your guard down," smirked Starscream as he stood up with a kick. Optimus quickly recovered and dusted the dirt off his chassis.

"You'll never be the leader Megatron was," he growled. "He didn't have to result to cowardice and insults to win." Before Starscream could react, there was the blare of sirens as a Chevy Police SUV rammed into him.

"What in Primus..." Starscream started before said SUV transformed and jumped on him.

He toppled over onto the ground as Prowl started beating the spark out of him. "YOU KILLED BLUESTREAK! HE WAS ONLY A YOUNGLING! YOU SLAGGER!"

"Prowl!" Bumblebee and Sideswipe raced into the scene and transformed.

"So...you survived after all?" Starscream chuckled, blocking a few blows despite the injuries the first few left. "Well... I can see you're much more of a worthy opponent now..." Prowl growled and started throwing fists everywhere. Starscream just smirked and started blocking them more effectively. He started throwing blows of his own. Prowl was un-phased by the fair share of blows. Optimus put a hand up, stopping Bumblebee and Sideswipe from interfering. He went over and tried to pull Prowl off of Starscream.

"Prowl, calm down." he said "This is not the Autobot way, you know that."

He shoved the Prime away, causing some minor damage. He tried twisting Starscream's arm off but only succeeding in getting his arm caught in Starscream's crushing grip. "Is this all you've got?" Prowl growls in rage. Optimus tried again to pull the thrashing mech off of Starscream, but was only forced away again. Bumblebee watched worriedly as Sideswipe ran to get Ratchet. Starscream laughed. "Why not let him fight me? At least he can die trying." Tears of rage pooled in Prowl's optics.

"SHUT YOUR VOICE PROCESSOR YOU SLAGGER!" Starscream could only laugh until a hearty blow to his throat made him gasp for air. Optimus took the opportunity to make a good shot, knocking Starscream out. He went in to get Prowl off of him. "LET ME AT HIM!" Prowl shouted as he tried to fight out of Prime's grip.

He held all the tighter. "Take it easy, Prowl. Anger doesn't solve anything."

"...B-BUT HE...."

"No. Calm yourself, that's an order."

"Slag..." sighed Ratchet as he came over. "I knew something like this would happen. Slagging 'Con just had to attack when things were going well..." Prowl was silent for a moment before burying himself against his leader. Bumblebee let tears fall as he watched. Prime smiled sadly at his second.

"C'mon, let's get back inside," he said he led him away. Ratchet followed, kicking at Starscream's unconscious form.

"You just had to ruin things," he growled. Optimus practically carried Prowl inside with Bumblebee, Sideswipe, and Ratchet close behind.


End file.
